Beginner's Guide to ChromatiCraft
What is this mod? [[ChromatiCraft|'ChromatiCraft']] (CC) is a magical and exploration focused mod. The "power units" of the mod are called Lumens, and these come in a total of 16 different colors. From the very beginning, you will need to understand that CC is designed to flow with your play-through as you accomplish other feats and goals. Those seeking to brute force their way through or rush it may struggle severely. Beginner's Guide If you have been playing in your world for a while, you may have noticed quite a few of these black stone structures that glow with a particular color with an associated symbol. You may have also been so lucky as to get zapped by one of this things. These structures are called Crystal Pylons and they will be very useful at a later date. For those who use a mini-map mod, it is helpful to mark the locations of any pylons you come across as well as their color. Additionally, you may have noticed these magical cave crystals down underground as you were mining for other resources. Simply looking at one will trigger some sort of achievement. Stand near them and you will get a certain beneficial effect. Hopefully you will begin to notice that each color has a different effect. You might be asking yourself, "where can I begin?" Well, the first step is to craft a [[Chromic Lexicon|'Chromic Lexicon']] if you did not already have one. This book is very important; make sure that you keep it safe as your info fragments that you may place inside are only inside of whatever Lexicon you put it in. Progress on the other hand is essentially stored on your character similar to an achievement. Right click on the Lexicon to open its interface. Controls: WASD to navigate the current tab. Shift + WASD to navigate with more speed. The upper right tab is where you can view your progression. The tab second down from the upper left will turn on an NEI-like recipe mode and this will be useful later on. First thing you should do is navigate to the progression tab. I will reference each progress step as an 'achievement' from now on since they are really similar to achievements. On the top there are quite a few feats to accomplish, but most you will unknowingly complete as they can be simple things such as killing a monster, reaching bedrock, and finding a cave crystal. If you are wanting to find out what you need to do next to progress simply check your achievements. Reika does a nice job of making what you need to do obvious. Craft yourself an [[Elemental Manipulator|'Elemental Manipulator']]. This is the 'wrench' tool of CC, it and your lexicon should be the first go-to's for when you get stuck or something isn't working. After this, feel free to go adventuring if you haven't already and explore your world. Again, the progression of CC will likely flow into your play-through. Go do some of your favorite mods, explore caves, gather some CC ores that you can see, go to the nether, etc. You will accomplish many of the achievements with regular play and there really isn't anything you can do to speed up the process. Just keep in mind a few things so that you don't end up wasting an opportunity, be on the lookout for: * Rainbow Forests (document the positions) * Ender Forests * Luminous Cliffs * Crystal Burrows * Crystal Hollows * Ocean Temples * Desert Burrows * Crystal Pylons (document their positions) * Cave Crystals These things are crucial to progression. You can find more information about these particular things as well as others talked about in this guide on this wiki! See Casting Info Fragments There is one last thing to talk about. Within chests you may find these scraps of paper items called info fragments. These are critical for utility and progression in CC. There are in total over 200 of these, each revealing a concept, item, structure, or construct. IMPORTANT: If you find an info fragment that is blank, do NOT discard it. A blank fragment is essentially a fragment that your character cannot understand yet. They will reveal themselves to you as you get farther within CC. Have Fun That's it for the beginner's guide. In future guides, we will discuss how to delve deeper in CC with things such as the casting temple, abilities, and advanced usage. Until then, happy exploring!